Webs
Webs is an adult male blue-green SeaWing. As of Moon Rising, Webs has a scar on his side from when he was injured near the tail by Blister near the end of The Lost Heir. He was one of the guardians of the dragonets, along with Dune and Kestrel. He was the one who brought Tsunami's egg and Glory's egg as a replacement for the SkyWing Dragonet, whose egg had been smashed by Burn. Currently, he is a history teacher at Jade Mountain Academy. He is also the father of Riptide. Appearance Webs is described as having blue-green scales, a scar on his tail from when Blister stabbed him, and is old enough to be Riptide's father. Personality Webs is sometimes cowardly, but he can also be very kind. He sometimes brought the dragonets food that they liked and taught them a bar song, much to Dune and Kestrel's annoyance. He was the only guardian that brought Starflight scrolls for him to read. He was downcast when Morrowseer ordered the guardians to kill Glory, possibly because he was the one who brought her egg there, or because he did not wish her dead. Webs did not participate in the abuse of the dragonets, nor did he do anything to prevent it. However, Webs risked his life in The Lost Heir, trying to see if the dragonets escaped by spying on the summer palace. As shown in Moon Rising, he is easily frustrated by off-topic questions, such as when Winter asked about NightWings. He seems rather determined to teach history to the Jade Mountain students, as he refuses to let Pike chase after Anemone in Darkness of Dragons. Webs seems to know a lot about history, as Sunny said that he was great at teaching. He was also said to be a crusty old shipwreck by Anemone, meaning that he must not have been very interesting. Biography Pre-Series After residing in the Kingdom of the Sea most of his life, Webs deserted the SeaWings during the middle of a battle, receiving his reputation for being a coward and a traitor. He left behind his wife, who was later killed in a battle as punishment for helping him steal Tsunami's egg, and his son, Riptide, who later joined and worked for the Talons of Peace to meet his father, though he never did. Webs then switched alliance to the Talons and was a member for several years. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery in order to fulfill the prophecy, which required a 'SeaWing egg of deepest blue', as he was convinced it was Tsunami's egg. He achieved this by drugging the guards and taking Tsunami's egg while a battle was going on; therefore, everyone was distracted. Although him stealing her egg actually saved Tsunami from Orca's statue, Queen Coral hated Webs for this and wanted to kill him so she would never see him again. Webs was also the one who stole Glory's egg from the rainforest. It was his idea to get a RainWing egg as a replacement for the destroyed SkyWing egg, saying there had to be five eggs no matter under what circumstances. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Webs was one of the three guardians who raised the Dragonets of Destiny, whose job was to teach them history. He raised the Dragonets of Destiny along with Kestrel and Dune for six years. The day that Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets, he saw Glory, the replacement for the dead SkyWing, for the first time. Morrowseer was visibly disgusted with her, and decided she needed to be killed. Webs, who had joined the Talons of Peace to stop killing dragons, refused to do this. Dune, who had been maimed in the war before joining the Talons, refused to participate in the murder as well, which left Kestrel to kill the RainWing. After Clay and Tsunami accidentally led Queen Scarlet to the mountain, Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet, and Kestrel was kidnapped with the dragonets and taken to the SkyWing Palace. Before Webs could be taken prisoner along with the remaining dragons, Kestrel shoved him into the river, and he left for the Talons of Peace to inform them of what had happened. The Lost Heir After learning of the Dragonets's capture, the Talons of Peace seek out and find Webs, hiding in the river. Nautilus, the leader, then stated they had no further use for him, and ordered Cirrus, an IceWing, to kill Webs. However, he got away with the help of Crocodile, a new Talon. Crocodile recommended he go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, as Queen Coral was supposedly merciful these days. From then on in the book, Webs is mentioned many times by Queen Coral as a traitor and deserter, since Coral hates Webs for stealing Tsunami's egg. It is later figured out in the book that Riptide is Webs's son, and that is why Queen Coral hates Riptide as well. Webs does go back, but Coral was still furious about what he had done six years earlier and she told him that she forced his wife to fight in the first line of the war, where she was killed. Then Coral threw him in prison to be later executed. However, the dragonets freed Webs from his prison, along with Riptide, and decided to leave the kingdom. To his surprise, though, Crocodile had followed him there. She had secretly been a spy and informed Burn's alliance of the location of the Summer Palace. This led to a carefully planned attack by the SkyWings and MudWings and the destruction of the Summer Palace. Before he got away with the dragonets, he was grazed near the tail by Blister's barb, leaving him critically injured with SandWing venom in his wound. The Hidden Kingdom In ''The Hidden Kingdom, Glory thinks Webs is purposely slowing their journey into the rainforest. After the dragonets found the tunnels to the Kingdom of Sand, Sunny brought back some cactus juice which, according to Blaze, would cure any SandWing venom wound. After the cactus juice antidote, Webs slowly started healing from the SandWing's inflicted wound. ''The Dark Secret Webs was critically depressed but has since made a full recovery with the exceptions of a large scar. The Brightest Night Webs is seen briefly in the healers' hut in the Rainforest Kingdom. He is also mentioned in the epilogue, where Sunny suggests that he could be a history teacher at the Jade Mountain Academy, because he was just sitting around in the healers' hut, which Glory hated. Moon Rising Webs first appears when he is helping the dragonets catch fish for the prey center of the Jade Mountain Academy. He also serves as the history teacher, talking on and on. Moonwatcher revealed that he was relieved to have been late for class when Sora rigged the cave with explosives, killing Carnelian and Bigtail, and injuring Tamarin. ''Darkness of Dragons Webs is then seen again in Darkness of Dragons when Winter and Qibli go to history class after watching Moon and Turtle leave with Darkstalker. Webs tries to teach the Gold Winglet, Silver Winglet, and the remains of the Jade Winglet history on The Scorching. However, many of the students insist on hearing about the history of Darkstalker instead, and he is forced to take a short lesson on him before returning to The Scorching. Family Tree Quotes "I stand with the Talons of Peace, ... Kestrel? Is that you?" ''-To Kestrel when she enters a cave to tell him about the SkyWing dragonet's death. ''"But-- the SkyWing egg--" ''-To Kestrel. ''"It can't be, ... Tomorrow is the brightest night. The three moons will all be full for the first time in a century. The dragonets of the prophecy ''have to hatch tomorrow."'' -To Kestrel in disbelief over the dead SkyWing dragonet. "Asha is dead, too." -To Kestrel. "Caught in a battle between Blaze's and Blister's forces on the way here. She still made it with the red MudWing egg , but she died of her wounds soon after." -To Kestrel about Asha's death. "No! ... Keeping the dragonets alive for the next eight years is more important than anything. If you don't want to be a part of that--" -To Kestrel when she suggests killing the other dragonets and running away. "I'll find us a fifth dragonet." -To Kestrel. "Then I'll get an egg somewhere else, ... The RainWings don't even count their eggs-- I could take one from the rain forest without anyone noticing." ''-To Kestrel about finding a fifth dragonet. ''"We have to do something, ... In eight years, the Talons of Peace will come looking for five dragonets. The prophecy says five, and we're going to make it come true... whatever it takes." -To Kestrel. "Maybe he wants to make sure they're ready to stop the war." -To Kestrel about Morrowseer coming. "We've done our best, ... The prophecy chose these dragonets, not us." -To Dune about the dragonets. "I'm not sure what he knows or why he cares. The message just said 'Morrowseer is coming.' I'm supposed to meet him and bring him here tomorrow." -To Kestrel. "Glory's not that bad, ... She's smarter than she wants us to know." -To Kestrel and Dune. "Well, I never thought Morrowseer would come look at them! ... After he dropped off Starflight's egg, I assumed we'd never see him again. The NightWings have nothing to do with the war." ''-To Kestrel. ''"Well, it's his prophecy, ... I guess he wants to make sure it'll actually come true." -To Kestrel about Morrowseer. "At least we have five dragonets, ... That's what matters." -To Morrowseer about Glory. "This is for your safety." ''-To Tsunami. ''"Come on, ... We need to talk." -To Kestrel and Dune. "This is for your own good, ... We only want to keep you safe. Maybe this isn't the perfect way, but--" -To Tsunami about chaining her up. "When tomorrow?" -To Kestrel and Dune. "Well, I'm not doing it." -To Kestrel and Dune about killing Glory. "I still think we need five of them, ... What's he going to do about that?" -To Kestrel and Dune about Morrowseer. "I joined the Talons of Peace to ''stop ''killing dragons, ... I won't argue with Morrowseer, but I'm not doing it myself." -To Kestrel and Dune about killing Glory. "But can you go through with it? ... Isn't it too much like-- I mean, we all know what happened--" -To Kestrel. "If you're sure..." ''-To Kestrel about killing Glory. ''"He'll definitely try, ... Dumb as a rock, but he's devoted to the other four." -To Dune about Clay trying to save Glory from being killed. "Nautilus, ... I have important news for the Talons." -To Nautilus. "The SkyWings found our cave, ... And Queen Scarlet took the dragonets." -To Nautilus and Cirrus. "Well, .. it started when two of the dragonets tried to run away." -To Nautilus. "We kept them alive." -To Nautilus about the dragonets. "Er, ... no. Not exactly. They kind of... came back on their own. To get the others. ... We weren't expecting that." -To Nautilus. "''You told us to keep them underground, ... That was a decision made by all the Talons!"'' -To Nautilus about the dragonets. "It wasn't our fault, ... Maybe there's something wrong with them." -To Nautilus about the dragonets. "The SkyWings followed Clay and Tsunami back to the cave, ... That's how Queen Scarlet found us. We tried to fight back, but she killed Dune and took Kestrel along with the dragonets." -To Cirrus. "Can't we go get them? ... Maybe if all the Talons attacked at once..." -To Nautilus, Crocodile, and Cirrus. "By ''my dragonets?"'' -To Nautilus about rumors of the dragonets killing Queen Scarlet. "I don't know." -To Nautilus about finding the dragonets. "What backup plan?" ''-To Nautilus when he suggests a backup plan. ''"But-- but we have to get them back, ... They're ''the dragonets. They're the only ones who can stop the war." -To Nautilus.'' "I don't understand." -To Nautilus about the backup plan. "What are you doing? ... I'm one of you! I've been with the Talons of Peace for seven years!" ''-To Cirrus when he attacks him. ''"But we're the dragons for peace, ... If we kill each other, aren't we as bad as Burn and Blister and Blaze?" -To Cirrus when he says he's going to kill him and Nautilus approving. "Thank you." -To Crocodile for saving him from Cirrus. "I have no idea. I've heard there's a dragon in Jade Mountain who might--" -To Crocodile about where he should hide from the Talons of Peace. "She'll never forgive me, not after everything I did, ... It's not just that I deserted her during a battle. She must know I was the one who stole her egg for the prophecy." -To Crocodile about Queen Coral. "Good luck to you, too." -To Crocodile. "Your Majesty, ... Please. I've come to beg for mercy." -To Queen Coral. "But the SkyWings, ... I thought you were dead! How did you-- ?" -To the dragonets. "I know I am not worthy of your mercy, Your Majesty, ... But I heard-- I hoped..." -To Queen Coral. "It had to be an egg due to hatch on the brightest night, ... And it had to fit the prophecy-- ''the SeaWing egg of deepest blue. I'd seen your eggs when I was guarding them, before I... before I left."'' -To Queen Coral about stealing Tsunami. "I remembered her egg, ... It was so blue-- it had to be the right one. I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, ... But the prophecy is so important. I would never have betrayed you for anything else, but for peace... How could I not do as the Talons asked?" -To Queen Coral about stealing Tsunami. "I drugged the guards, ... I-- I knew someone who helped me slip a sleeping potion into their evening meal. They were asleep when I crawled in and out again with the egg. It wasn't their fault." -To Coral about how he stole Tsunami. "Now I know the dragonets are safe, ... So you can do whatever you like to me." -To Coral. "No! ... He had nothing to do with this! He's never had any contact with me." -To Coral about Riptide. "I do, ... She's with the Talons of Peace. She saved my life. Crocodile! What are you doing here?" ''-To Crocodile. ''"You're not working with the SkyWings!" ''-To Crocodile. ''"She missed my heart, ... but-- ... It's still poisonous." -To Tsunami about Blister stabbing him in the tail. "I can't go back there, ... and you shouldn't either. ... If Crocodile was an infiltrator, ... there could be others. I don't know who's safe for you and who's not." -''To Tsunami about the Talons of Peace.'' "If they did, ... they didn't share them with me." -To Sunny about if the Talons of Peace know how to fulfill the prophecy. "Can we stop? ... I need to rest." -To the dragonets when flying through the Rainforest Kingdom. "Because they're RainWings. They probably haven't even noticed." -To Sunny about how the RainWings survive the rain forest if it is dangerous. "Nuffing." -To Tsunami when she asks him what he knows about the rain forest. "I swear I don't know anything about a monster, ... I didn't see anything dangerous when I snuck in to steal Glory's egg. Honestly it was really easy. It was the night before the brightest night, so you could tell which eggs were about to hatch, and I just took one and flew back to the mountains. I didn't even run into any RainWings, let alone a monster." -To the dragonets when they ask him what he knows about the rain forest. "Maybe, ... The Talons never sent anyone down this way." -To the dragonets about a possible rainforest monster. "Some of you might know who I am, ... For those of you who don't, my name is Webs, and I used to be part of the Talons of Peace. You may have heard of my son, Riptide, who is the new leader of whatever the Talons of Peace is becoming. I was one of the guardians who raised the dragonets of destiny. I taught them the history of Pyrrhia, and now they've asked me to teach it to you. So, we'll start at the beginning, with the Scorching." "Already? ... I haven't even begun yet." "That's... rather a gruesome topic for our first day." "Well, not exactly--" "Er, but it's rather an unusual-- I mean, given the Eye of Onyx-- and the situation with the three sisters-- this is hardly an appropriate--" "We may learn more about the NightWings, but not today, ... As NONE of this is RELEVANT to TODAY'S TOPIC, which is the Scorching. Ahem. ... Give these out, one to each dragonet. We'll begin AT THE BEGINNING. That means over five thousand years ago, before there were tribes or kingdoms, back when scavengers swarmed over the whole continent. Unroll your scrolls to the first map, please." "There are many stories about life before the Scorching, ... After so many thousands of years, it is hard to know which ones to believe." "Most of the pre-Scorching stories would best be described 'legends' or perhaps even 'fairy tales,' ... It is unlikely that scavengers were ever capable of being as organized or advanced as some of these imaginative fictions would have us believe. Stories often change and grow over time." "Sit down, young dragon, ... It is time for our lesson." -To Qibli. "Fiddlesquids, ... You are a student. What you ''have ''to do is fill your mind with knowledge and wisdom. ... Since your two winglets are rather low on numbers at the moment, Silver Winglet will be joining us today." -To Qibli. "Now where were we? ... Ah yes, the five hundred years of transformation and resettling that followed the Scorching..." ''-To a class at Jade Mountain. ''"Darkstalker, ... Wrecking my lesson plans. That's over three thousand years after the Scorching! We're not scheduled to get to that era for months." -To Thrush when she asks if they can learn about Darkstalker. "Now now now now now. ... The war is behind us. That's the whole point of this place. No fighting allowed!" -To a class at Jade Mountain when they argue about Icicle's relations to Winter. "All right, all right, we can talk about Darkstalker, ... If you'll all sit down and shut up, I'll tell you what I know about him." -To a class at Jade Mountain. "And I thought Tsunami was bad." - Under his breath in relations to some students. "Darkstalker is the son of a NightWing named Foeslayer and an IceWing named Arctic, ... He lived over two thousand years ago in the ancient NightWing kingdom, and he was the first animus dragon to hatch in the NightWing tribe-- a gift he inherited from his father. But rapidly he became too dangerous to control, and he was plotting to assassinate the queen and steal her power when his friends Fathom and Clearsight conspired to stop him, stuffing him under a mountain and putting him to sleep forever." -To a class at Jade Mountain about Darkstalker. "Right, ... Until now. But he has emerged a changed dragon, humbled and unambitious, who only wants to use his powers for good. So, nothing to worry about; can we get back to our actual lesson?" -To a class at Jade Mountain about Darkstalker coming back. Trivia *He is the only guardian of the dragonets that is still alive, in addition to surviving the war. *Webs may have gone to a bar at some point, revealed by Dune when he tells him he shouldn't have taught the dragonets "that horrible bar song". This may also imply that dragons have alcoholic drinks, which are served at bars. *His name refers to the webbed talons on SeaWings. *In The Lost Heir, Tsunami mentions that Webs taught them history and "wasn't even that boring about it,” while Qibli refers to as Webs' lessons as "torture" in Darkness of Dragons. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold WebsTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Webs by blueranyk-d6hq38e.png The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Webs is leftmost File:IMG_20170203_183452.jpg|by Dreamwalker the Nightwing Webs.JPG|Webs SeaWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Webs.png|Simplified Webs Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Webs Discussing the Murdering of Glory in The Dragonet Prophecy Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.21 PM.png Seawing of deep blue.png|Webs stealing Tsunami's egg Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg The Dragonet's guardians.jpg Talons.jpg SeaWings.png Tsunami-Seawing-Bounce-2.gif Bigwings.png 1448586209394-557853982.jpg|By Peril Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel Webs Ref.png|Webs Ref- QueenClam Day 7 - Webs.png|Webs drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-7-Webs-625844784 DaD WoF Day 7.PNG|Webs by RiftSeaWing fish.png|Cirrus threatening Webs remake;; by RiftSeaWing day_seven__webs_the_seawing_by_ledzeppelingirl-db3oawh.jpg|Webs by Malice the NightWing|link=http://ledzeppelingirl.deviantart.com/art/Day-Seven-Webs-the-SeaWing-671300657 Webs-Star.png|Webs by Star Nightwing WebsQC.png|Webs by QueenClam SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing webs.jpg|webs d_a_d_webs__day_8_by_vision_seeker-das9r4t.png|D.a.d Webs- day 8 by Vision-Seeker|link=http://lord-lin.deviantart.com/art/D-a-d-Webs-day-8-652146077 WebsSwimming.png|Webs by Solstice the Icewing 7644_by_ta_ak-dblyqkd.png|Webs by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Webs-702020605 17 Webs.png|Webs by xTheDragonRebornx Webs by Blue.png|Webs from Basically Wings of fire|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULKSxoIxY_k&t=1s Stonewebs lgbt week small.png|Webs and Stonemover by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Webstone-LGBT-WoF-Week-732502533 Webs_ironzing.png|Webs headshot by Iron-Zing 1C376B80-D2A7-4AB5-A030-918E81B4182D.jpeg|Webs in TLH graphic novel Untitled8-1.png|:p Webs|Webs (sad baby-sitting uncle) by Chamops References de:Webs fr:Palm pl:Płetwonóg ru:Ласт Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:MR Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Supporting Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers Category:BN Characters Category:POVs